A Latvian Wedding
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: The sequel to "A Sealandic Proposal"! *hence the title* Latvia and Sealand's wonderful wedding. Multi-chapter story. PeterxRaivis, SealandxLatvia. Don't suffocate from the fluff.
1. Powder Blue and Snow White

**Author's Note:**

OMFGOMFGOMFG! Finally finished the first chapter of this! I got so many good reviews to continue this so here you are! Gah i know the title sucks but hey, couldn't think of anything better. Thank you all SO much for giving me so much support so you guys deserve this (even though this sucks)! Oh yeah! I want to give an honorary bowl of miso soup to Shiori the Weaver of Dreams for helping me with this! I would have never figured out what to do without her help!

Anywho, first chapter- BEGIN!

* * *

Today was finally the day. The day Latvia had been anticipating for two weeks now.

Poor Raivis was trembling slightly, glancing around the fancy dressing room, while Toris, Felix and Tino helped him get ready. Raivis was clothed in mostly white, including his dress shirt, shoes and pants. His vest was a pastel shade of powder blue, which was the corresponding color for the occasion. Feliks adjusted Latvia's tie once more before stepping back to admire his work.

"You look like, totally fab," Poland says, flipping his blonde locks.

"You do look great." said Toris, grinning happily at his younger brother. Latvia blushed and tried to find the right words to thanks them.

Finland sighs.

"My dears are growing up!" Tino says cheerily, obviously excited for the two of them. Raivis' fair skin blushed so violently, it clashed with the plush carpet of the floor and he stuttered his thanks and tried to keep from embarrassing himself. He looked in the mirror to see himself, and he really did look good. He hoped Peter would like it; be proud of him. He smiled just at the thought of him.

-----------------

Our Peter was having a bit more trouble getting ready. Arthur and Alfred had taken the position of assisting him in getting ready.

"You clean up well," Arthur admired, almost not believing his "son" was getting married.

"Arthur, loosen up! He looks awesome!" Alfred says ruffling Arthur's blonde locks.

"What do you mean, 'loosen up'? I'm completely calm!" Arthur protested, glaring intently.

Peter sighed. He hoped his marriage with Raivis wouldn't turn out so stressed like this. Nonetheless, it seemed that Arthur and Alfred had already worked it out, Arthur pouting in Alfred's arms while the latter chuckled slightly. Peter couldn't help but be worrying over how Latvia was holding up without him. He hoped the ceremony would start soon so he could see him. He looked in the mirror and straightened his powder blue jacket and furrowed his eyebrows with more worry. Alfred and Arthur rested their hands on his now broad shoulders in reassurement. Peter smiled his thanks, confidently looking forward to the events to come.

-----------------

Most of the guests were beginning to arrive when both of the nations were ready. Peter greets Raivis with a chaste kiss and a quick hug.

"You look great," he admires, only making Raivis blush more.

"Y-You look good too, Peter," Latvia stutters, not being able to help his tremors. Peter takes hold of Raivis' hand and leads the way down the hall.

Raivis and Peter had invited most of the countries, be them friends or foes, and most had never really known them well. Still most of those whom they had invited had come because of the occasion and were happy for the two nonetheless.

The first pair they saw was Antonio and a pouting Lovi, obviously only coming along because the Spaniard was there.

"Ah, you must be Peter! Congratulations you two~!" Spain says in his sing-song voice, shaking Peter's hand heartily.

"Yeah and this is Raivis," Peter answers, grinning and gesturing towards a cowering Latvia.

"Ah! Blushing just like a tomato! Just like Lovi~" Antonio says, playing with Romano's cheeks, now blushed deep scarlet.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Romano complains, trying to pull the laughing nation from his face. Sealand laughs and pats Latvia on the head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Spain chimes, picking up a basket of ripe red tomatoes and giving it to Peter.

"For you~! Best of this year's harvest!" Antonio says enthusiastically, nudging Lovi to give his blessings to the two.

Suddenly, another couple enters the room.

"Nii-chan~!" none other than Italy sings out, twirling around and hugging Lovi profusely.

"Another idiot...." Romano mutters.

An angry Germany soon follows, obviously stressed.

"I can't even take my eyes off of you for two seconds can I?" the German complains, shaking his head.

"Ve! You two are getting married right? That's so cute! I can't wait until I do!" the younger Italian chimes and blabbers on and on about his own love life.

"Gee, thanks! I really appreciate all of you coming-" Peter is cut off by an all too familiar murderous aura and the scent of fried rice entering the room.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

OTL cliffhanger! Sorry! If you can guess who the two guests are, then 10 cool points for you! Thanks again for all your support! If you want another chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks again to Shiori the Weaver of Dreams! Sorry for producing this crap, so im going to go hit myself with a keyboard now.


	2. An Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

o my gawd im SO sorry this is late! and I know this excuse is extremely overused and such but its true! I was very busy all week and I barely had time to finish this chapter, let alone trying to finish my other projects im working on. this may sound a little rushed, because well it is, but at least try to enjoy kay?

PS. 10 cool points to those who guessed it was Russia and China-aniki!

Anywho, second chapter- BEGIN!!

* * *

A curious Ivan and an agile Yao entered the scene. Raivis' eyes widen and instantly began to tear. Peter sees this and an instinctive growl forms in the back of his throat as he held a trembling Raivis closer. Raivis looks at Peter in fear and all Peter can do is try to hold him closer.

Both of the uke Italy brothers and their boyfriends fled the scene, furthering themselves as far away as possible from Ivan.

Russia and China came towards the pair with interest, both dressed in formal white, intricate dragon patterns adorning Yao's tunic. Ivan almost smiled wickedly at the sight of the cowering Raivis.

"Hello, Peter-kun," Ivan says innocently, smiling even wider than before.

"Hello, _Ivan,_" Peter ground out, his growls audible now. He clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white, his blood boiling just at the sight of the man. All of Raivis' suffering was because of the man in front of him. All of his lover's courage and confidence crushed without a second thought because of the Russian. All of Latvia's childhood had been haunted by memories of the man and just thinking back brought him to tears. Peter had never been able to do anything about it either. Guilt and anger bubbled up in him. His Raivis deserved so much better, and he had never noticed this. Oh, how he wished he had fallen in love with Latvia sooner so he could have driven Latvia to claim his independence sooner. It was all the Russian's fault.

Russia senses Peter's anger and pats both of the boy's heads. Peter only glares and tries to refrain from swatting the hand away from Latvia's head.

"Why are you here?" Peter questions, glaring once more and pulling Raivis as close as possible.

"Oh, silly Peter, do you not remember inviting _everyone_ at the United Nations meeting? We are simply here as guests." Ivan replies laughing manically in his mind at the irony. Sealand didn't really have a response to that, because well, it was true. He had invited everyone at the United Nations meeting. What a foolish mistake he had made. Peter opens his mouth to protest, but Yao interrupts.

"Aiyah~! Ivan, don't we have a present for them, aru?" China asks, attempting to break the tension. He laughs nervously and nudges Ivan for an answer.

"Of course we did. Us being a couple now, da?" the tallest of the group replies, smirking mischievously at Yao.

"Not so, aru! We are only here as friends, aru!"

"That's an interesting answer considering what has happened over the last few nights-"

"Do not say such vulgar things in front of children, aru!" China almost yells, blushing profusely.

Forgetting the 'children' comment, Peter and Raivis both spy a quite noticeable, ominous-looking Belarus searching for Ivan and her probably worst enemy at the moment, Yao.

"You two might want to check her out," Peter says, snickering at the Russian's bad luck. Russia pales and China shivers at the sight of the silver-haired woman.

"Um...Ivan and I must take our leave now, aru. Please accept this as a gift, aru." Yao says solemnly, gesturing a bright bouquet of sunflowers and a box of what appeared to be pork buns towards the two. Before the soon-to-be-married two could reply, the odd 'couple' were gone without a trace.

"Why I 'oughta..." Peter grumbles, almost in anguish for not yelling at the Russian for scaring Raivis and coming at all. Raivis senses Peter's agitated mood and grips his hand tighter to catch his attention. It works, and Raivis gives a weak smile of thanks to his younger but taller lover. Soon enough, Peter brightens again and is smiling fondly at his wife-to-be.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Sorry again for the late post! Im also sorry for this being relatively short. I do have the rest planned out though, so i won't have anymore mishaps on plot design i think. Oh yeah, thanks to Shiori the Weaver of Dreams for helping me with the chronological order of this, because i've never been to a wedding before. Oh yeah, HAPPY BELATED HETALIA DAY! Next chapter will mostly be about the two gettting to know the other countries better and receiving gifts. But since I had so many good reviews, SPOILER! Hungary is going to be sneaking around taking pictures of the two...oh yeah and the Nordics! Ugh, im going to go feed myself to narwhals now.

Background music: "Scenario" by Sasuke (or I like to believe its Iggy)

That review button looks absolutely _starving _today. Better help him out before he bakes us into a pie and feeds us to Russia!


	3. Pictures

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone again! OTL late again....another chapter of this stuff that most people don't even like....this pairing needs like 1,000,000 times more love than it has now.

After their 'incident' with Ivan, the pair decides on meeting some of the other countries. Raivis stay near the hallway to chat with the nations that would attend. Peter spots a girl who he precisely remembered having a strangely happy expression when receiving an invitation. They barely knew her, but she seemed delighted to come. He also remembered her following Alfred and Arthur around a lot, and also with Antonio and Lovino. He found it kind of strange, to watch other people in hiding, but shrugged it off as some kind of tradition that must be practiced in her country or something. She went by the name of Hungary, Peter recalled when he saw her again. She still looked ecstatic as she approached the two with a man whose country's name was Austria.

"Hi! You two are Peter and Raivis, right? I'm Elizaveta and this is Roderich," Hungary hastily said. Peter found this almost annoying, but shook it off as he remembered he must respond.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for coming," Peter said almost automatically, coaxing shy Raivis to say hello.

"H-hello," Raivis almost whispered, trying to shrink behind Sealand's back to hide from meeting new people, for he was terribly shy of strangers. Peter noticed an almost devious glint in Elizaveta's eyes before she responded.

"That's so cute!" she admired, patting Latvia's head and receiving a watchful look from Peter. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you two?" she asked sweetly, but amazing Sea-kun could tell she was planning _something_.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Peter said hesitantly, cocking an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Just pose like this," she directed, adjusting the twos' position so that Peter's hands were on Raivis' waist. It did seem like she had done this before. This earned a squeak from the shorter country, not accustomed to having others touch him, save for Peter.

"And, smile!"

Latvia managed a sheepish grin at least, while Sealand's cheeky grin made up for it. The flash blinded them both a little, but they agreed it was worth it.

"You know what? I should do the camera work for the wedding! Deal?" Hungary excitedly asked. It seemed as if she had planned this out before hand...

"Sure, I guess," replied the taller nation, not seeing any potential harm in letting her do so. He could have sworn he heard a squeal from Elizaveta.

"Well, um, me and Raivis are gonna go...so, uh, bye!" Sealand led Raivis don the hall to find someone else to talk to, not seeing the forgotten Roderich face-palm, feeling almost sympathetic for the mess the two had gotten themselves into.

-------

Smiling at people he recognized, Peter called out to the group of Nordics, standing neat the door to the ceremony room. Apparently, Finland had found the rest of the Nordics and decided to stay with them for the time being. Iceland was the first to notice the almost newly-weds and tugged on Tino's sleeve.

"Ah! You two!" Finland cried, giving a hug to them both. Sweden just adjusted his glasses, and you could almost, _almost_, see a smile on his face. Denmark laughed heartily and ruffled the two boys' hair.

"You sure are tiny!" he laughed, crouching down to meet eye level with cowering Raivis, only to receive a kick in the shin from Norway.

"That's rude," Norway corrected in his monotone voice.

Denmark, still wincing a little, managed to smile at the two.

"Congratulations! So," he started, pausing a little, "have you done _it _yet?"

Another kick from Norway. "That's also rude." Tino giggled a little. "We're such a lively group!" Sweden nods and pats Tino's head affectionately.

"Oh yes! We all got a gift for you~!" Tino picked up a rather large book that appeared to be a photo album.

"These are all the pictures of you two we could find," the Finn said, handing the photo album to the two. Raivis and Peter flipped through the pages together, mentally re-living the memories on each page. A picture of their one-year anniversary, another of Raivis' sixteenth birthday, the two with Su-san and Finland, and several of the two on Sealand's fort, dangling their feet in the water and just playing around. It seemed like a lot of work had been put into the scrapbook.

""W-wow. I don't know what to say," Peter gazed among the pages and looked at Raivis, who looked just as grateful.

Denmark opened his mouth to say "How about thanks?" having been a little annoyed at spending so much time on a little book instead of bothering Norway for fun. A convincing glare from Norway told him to keep his mouth shut instead.

"You two should go meet new people! Now go on!" Finland hurried his former adopted children towards Alfred and Arthur.

"Let them show you around! They know everyone!" Tino prodded, encouraging them towards the English-speaking countries.

"But I-" Sealand protested before already being pushed into England.

"Watch where you're-! Oh, it's just you."

"Uh, hey England," Peter said unsteadily.

"Hello, Peter." the Briton replied, cocking an eyebrow at the once micro-nation.

"We were, well Finland, was wondering if you could show us around a bit?"

"Wait, like introduce you to people?" Alfred asked stupidly.

"Of course, you twat!" replied Arthur, glaring at Alfred for being so oblivious.

"T-thank you," Latvia replied shakily, trying to be part of the conversation, without Peter's help. Peter grinned approvingly and holds Raivis' hand.

"You're welcome," Arthur said, grinning at the two's closeness.

"Off we go~!" Alfred said in his hero-voice, grabbing hold of England and Peter's hand, dragging all of them towards the nearest person, Kiku Honda.

**Author's Note (again):**

yeah yeah hate me for leaving it there. I know this chapter was supposed to be Peter and Raivis going around and receiving gifts but I thought that might take more time than one week. If the next chapter is a little late, don't kill me! but if you want them to receive gifts at dinner instead, just SUGGEST IT! Oh no, Hungary on camera work? That can't be too good...

I really could use a few reviews right about now...show your love for this pairing!

PS thanks again to Shi-chan!


	4. Gifts from the Nations

**Author's Note:**

YAY A NEW CHAPTER! okay this one took A LOT OF PERIODS OF ALGEBRA, SO NO WHINING ABOUT IT BEING SHORT. its very cute btw :3 a lot of it is just mindless Peter and Raivis hand-holding , so yeah. They don't actually meet ALL of the countries in this one. I'm saving that for later in the toasts. they just meet the rest of the main characters in this one. so yeah, ENJOY~

Chapter 4- BEGIN!!

* * *

"Yo~! Japan!" Alfred shouted, still dragging the group onward. Only a hero could lead a group, and Peter wasn't quite ready for that posistion just yet.

"Ah, England-san! America-san!" Kiku turned to face the group running towards him. He bowed slightly out of respect and greeted Peter and Raivis. "Congratulations," he said, a warm smile touching his stoic face. "T-thank you," Peter and Raivis said in unison. Sealand looked down at Latvia and smiled. It was good that Raivis was trying to socialize a bit more. He had been so isolated his whole life, and it was a sign of trust. Peter cradled him in his arms and there was no resistance or tensing, even more evidence that Latvia was really confident in Peter now. Peter sure hoped Latvia loved him just as much as he adored him.

"I thank you for inviting me. I have heard much about you, Latvia-san. It was very brave of you to declare independence from Russia." Japan admired, shuddering slightly at the thought of the man. Peter smiled genuinely. "That's my Raivis~!" he chimed, patting the smaller boy's head. Raivis bowed slightly, remembering Japan's tradition and smiled weakly but happily at Peter. "And I've heard much about you as well Sealand-san. It was very strong of you to re-build yourself to become stronger and become recognised," Kiku continued, smile becoming more evident now. "Thanks~" Peter said with his signature wink.

"I have a gift from my country," Japan said, gesturing towards an obviously well-designed laptop. "Think of it as a peace offering." the Asian nation quietly commented.

"Wow!" Peter exclaimed. Raivis stifled a titter. He knew electronics brought out the child in Peter. He smiled earnestly as he watched Peter and Kiku go on about technology. Latvia was glad to have fallen in love with someone like Peter. Before he knew it, Alfred and Arthur had stepped in as well into the conversation. Not wanting to be forgotten, Raivis stepped a little closer to Peter. Of course, amazing Sea-kun spotted the signal of awkwardness, and as always, grasped onto Raivis' ever trembling hand. It always seemed less shaky when he was holding it. Peter seemed to notice this after about a year with Raivis; that the latter was slowly starting to trust him more. It was a goal of his to make it never tremble, but this was far-fetched from now. Without even noticing it, Japan's eyes had that same devious glint in them, just as Hungary's had. Peter could swear he heard and saw a camera click but shrugged it off. Alfred and Arthur were waving goodbye to Kiku, Alfred carrying the laptop for Peter while receiving cautious reminders from England of "Don't drop it you git!"

Meanwhile, Japan scurried over to Hungary's hiding spot to see the shots she got.

-------

As the group looked for someone else to talk to, France and Canada seemed to appear right before them. "Bonjour, lovely couple," France paused, "and not-so-lovely couple," the Frenchman sneered, winking as usual. Ignoring the Briton's growls, he smiled cockily to Peter, who just looked at him quizzically. It seemed as if Latvia was the only one to have noticed shy Matthew, having talked to him a lot before knowing Sealand. Raivis nodded in acknowledgement and Matt nodded back. Matt was glad to be noticed by someone other than France. Meanwhile, Francis crouched down to Raivis' level and patted his head, also ignoring Peter's obvious eye twitch.

"It must be terrible to be topped by some descendant of Mr. Grumpy-Brows over there, non?"

Peter's mouth gaped and Raivis blushed while his eyes began to tear. Infuriated, Peter covered Raivis' innocent ears and shouted words one could only learn from spending time with a drunken Arthur.

"You two really are related," Francis shrugs and pats Sealand's almost fuming head. Jerking away and not even noticing the bouquet of roses left for them, Peter rushes Latvia away from France and Canada (mostly France), leaving Alfred and Arthur behind. As he ran, he glanced at the clock. Only six minutes until the ceremony began.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

did you like it? i just HAD to make France a pervert, so don't blame me. I did sort of leave Canada out, but whatevs. aww more protective Peter in this chap too. I can't even stand writing this stuff in class without smiling to myself. I get a lot of weird looks. so yeah, i might even make a sequel or an omake to this, so no worries, plus i'll be writing more Sea-kunxLatvia love soon. I'm just so occupied with this and 2 other fics at the moment. Plus RAIVIS IS TURNING 16 ON THE 18TH! i'll be writing a special fic for that, so heads up!

**Background Music: "**Pub and GO!" ~Iggy

**PS **I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 OF A DIFFERENT FIC I WAS WRITING! THANK YOU FOR PI IN THE SKY FOR MAKING ME NOTICE MY FOOLISH MISTAKE! I TOTALLY OWE YOU ONE!


	5. Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

HAY EVERYONE! OTL SORRY LATE AGAIN. I made this chapter REALLY long though so no complaining!

Chapter 5: BEGIN!

* * *

Raivis saw the clock too, and Peter looked at him. Peter could tell Raivis was extremely anxious, but also excited to see the ceremony begin. Raivis hugged the taller nation by his waist and buried his face into his chest. Peter hugged back and opened his eyes when he heard Arthur and Alfred catch up. "You two better go in there," Alfred said, gesturing towards the main entrance. "Don't want to be late, do you?" Peter and Raivis shake their heads and started off towards the door. Opening it, they found that a lot of the countries were already sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

Austria was to play the piano and Sweden was to marry them. HanaTamago would be the ring bearer, being held by Liechtenstein, who had become a close friend of theirs of the years. Peter had a best man, Arthur, and Raivis' "maid of honor" would be Tino.

Finland waved at them and England hurried Sealand along, temporarily separating him from Latvia (which provoked a glare and a look of reassurance towards Arthur and Raivis). Raivis joined Tino and chatted quietly while they waited for the rest of the countries to arrive. Soon enough, everyone was seated and Austria started playing the keys, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Peter stood nervously next to the podium where Berwald was, waiting for Raivis to walk down the aisle. Soon enough, Raivis and Tino started their way along the stretch of satin blue carpet.

Peter marveled at his "wife-to-be" walking down the aisle. His fair skin thoroughly blushed, his violet eyes softened with bliss and anticipation. Tino was humming along to the tune, merrily striding alongside the almost trembling nation, holding his hand. Peter glanced over quickly to Arthur who gave him a reassuring grin and a pat on the back. Peter could tell he was proud. He knew Berwald and Tino were proud too. Peter was not afraid; just extremely anxious.

The moment he was waiting for finally arrived; Raivis had reached the podium. The silence (save for the music) only made Peter more nervous, and it was almost ironic that Raivis was calmer than he was. They joined hands and awaited the beginning of the speech.

"We're g'thered h're tod'y to witn'ss th' jo'ning of Peter K'irkl'nd and Raivis G'lante in h'ly m'trimony." Sweden begins in his usual accent. Sealand and Latvia nod simultaneously. "Both w'll recite their vows b'fore th' c'mplete cer'm'ny." Another nod from both of them before Berwald gestured for Raivis to go first. Peter gave him a little squeeze on his hand before letting go, giving further encouragement. Before long, he was up on the podium with everyone looking at him. He sniffed a little and began.

"U-um well, w-when I was younger-"he started before Gilbert broke in. "Speak up!" he shouted before getting several "Shh!"s and a clang on the head from Hungary with the butt of her camera. Raivis fidgeted and started again. "When I was younger, I shirked away from lots of things," he glanced at Russia, "but when I became friends with Peter, he helped me branch out more. Even if it wasn't much, it was really…sentimental. B-before I knew it, I was falling in love with him," he paused for a blush and a glance at Peter who gave him a wink. "He always was there for me and still is today. He always supports me and reassures me when things go wrong. I t-think in time, I won't be afraid anymore, with his help. S-so Peter…I want to let you know…y-you've made me… stable again. I love you and hope you love me too." Raivis finished, a warm smile on his face and tears almost rolling down his cheeks. He spotted Feliciano and Tino almost in tears as the crowd cheered. He also saw Hungary, France, and Japan squealing "It's so beautiful!" in their native languages. Peter was almost in tears too, but it was his turn now.

He stepped up to the podium and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, well, I know a lot of you still don't know who I am but came anyway, so I want to thank you all for coming," he stated. "Let's see…Raivis and I became friends when I was twelve, before anyone but Mama-er, Finland and Sweden even had a clue to who I was. Raivis noticed me next, and I noticed him too. Before long, I felt this feeling inside me when I was with him and it hurt when we were apart. I told Finland about it and he told me it was "love". At that time I had no idea what it meant, so I bluntly asked poor Raivis if he loved me too." he giggled a little, "He said yes and I hugged him. Over the years I found myself becoming excessively protective over him, because of someone who will remain unnamed," his eye twitched, "and I felt bad at first but I think it was sorta good for him. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. What I love about Raivis most is that he saw me as a person, not a country or micro nation or whatever. And you know, I love you Raivis. I really do." Peter finished, bowing slightly. More squeals of delight came from Elizaveta, Francis, and Kiku, but he ignored them, and smiled at Raivis who instantaneously smiled brightly back. The audience was up on their feet, clapping and cheering, and you could hear "Go Peter!" s coming from Spain and Prussia. Sweden cleared his throat rather loudly, inquiring for silence and attention.

"Do you, Ra'vis G'lante, t'ke P'ter K'rkl'nd t' be your lovely wedded h'sband, for b'tter or for w'rse, in s'ckness and in h'alth, for r'cher or for poor, unt'l death d' you part?"

"Y-yes, I do," Raivis said, taking the ring from the pillow on HanaTamago's head and slipping it on to Peter's hand, exchanging smiles with Liechtenstein while doing so.

"Do you, P'ter K'rkl'nd,, t'ke R'ivis G'lante t' be your lovely wedded, hm, "wife" for b'tter or for w'rse, in s'ckness and in h'alth, for r'cher or for poor, unt'l death d' you part?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Peter laughed, grinning widely. A little laughter broke the hush of the crowd; even HanaTamago yipped a little. Peter lovingly slipped the gold band onto Raivis' delicate hand. Berwald smiled. "Th'n in th' p'wer b'stowed in me, I n'w pr'nounce you h'sband and, um, wife. You m'y k'ss your br'de."

Almost too happy to oblige, Peter bent down and softly captured waiting lips, lifting frail Raivis off of his feet, while the crowd erupted in cheers. Peter recognized the honey tasting lips that were Raivis, his "wife" now. Soon it died down, and Peter and Raivis broke apart and Peter picked up Raivis bridal style, nuzzling his chin in Raivis' neck. "Let's go have some cake, wife," Peter chuckled.

"Just promise me you won't _always_ use that term," Raivis giggled kissing Peter again.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

I can't believe I fit the whole ceremony in just one chapter...sorry if its innacurate. I've never been to a wedding before...I had lots of help from one of my best friends Shiori the Weaver of Dreams so kudos to her! Was it worth the wait? Probably not. sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner :3


	6. Toast and Cake

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I KNOW you all hate me for being late. Please burn me at the stake with your flame comments. PLEASE. It will help me sleep at night for being so terribly late. I tried to make it extra cute to make up for it okay?

* * *

Peter, Raivis, and most of their guests were sitting down at one exceedingly large table, awaiting the best man and "maid of honor" to make their toasts, as well their turn to toast the happy couple. Eventually, England stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he cleared, getting everyone's attention. "I want to give a toast to Peter and Raivis," Arthur started, raising his glass. Everyone else did as well, the room going silent. Peter and Raivis glanced at each other and found each others' hand.

"First off, I want to say congratulations to you both," he nods to Peter. "Peter wasn't the most respectful lad, I'm sure all of you know that, or at least expierinced it once. But even as I watched him grow up with Berwald and Tino, I saw him start to slowly change into a fine young gentleman. You used to pester me to no end, and yet you still do sometimes," he pauses to let the guests chuckle, "but I'm very proud of you. You have drastically changed your ways in these past few years. I am proud to be here, for you and your..."wife", Raivis. I toast to your marriage, and I hope it lasts for as long as you two may live!"Arthur raises his glass of apple cider and everyone copies him. Afterwards, everyone clapped and waited for Tino to make his toast as the "maid of honor". He daintily clears his throat.

"Let's see," he looks up in thought, trying to remember a memory he was planning on sharing. "Ah, yes! Before Raivis moved in with us, I was sure that just one child was enough," he giggles and Peter chuckles. "But having Raivis in our household actually made things a little easier, plus, it was nice having another child around, and we were glade to take him in," Tino ignores the wicked smile from Russia and continues. "I hope you two have a happy life together, and I do look forward to visiting you two in your home~! I toast to your health and wish you best of luck!" he raised his glass and sipped from it everyone mirroring him.

The toasts continued; Seychelles and Liechtenstein toasting to their happiness, Ukraine to their spirit, and Switzerland to their wealth. Eventually, everyone had toasted and they moved on to eat the cake; red velvet with butter cream frosting. It was a bit fancy for the both of them, but France had been dealing with the food so it was to be expected.

Several countries helped out on silverware, including Italy and Greece. Peter and Raivis awkwardly got out of their seats and hesitantly walked over to the beautiful cake. It was very simple, but it was equally as elegant. Intricate floral patterns decorated the fondant, and little seashells were molded into the frosting. Peter smiled; he actually didn't want to cut it since it was obvious that a lot of work had gone into it. "It's beautiful," Raivis interrupted his thoughts.

"Not as beautiful as you," Peter teased playfully, patting Raivis' hair. He blushed again, reaching for Peter's hand so he could hold it.

Everyone was watching them, but Peter wasn't the slightest bit worried. It was a different story for Raivis however. He was positively shaking and bit his lip. "It's okay; the scariest part is over, alright?" Peter coos into his ear. Raivis hesitantly nods and grasps Peter's hand tighter.

Both of them took the cake knife and cut the first piece, trying to ignore the loud cheers from behind them. They both smiled.

Soon enough, everyone rushed over to get a piece of the cake. That is, after Raivis and Peter had sneaked off with theirs.

Once again, everyone was seated, idly chatting and nibbling politely on the rich cake. Raivis looked around at the faces around him, not recognizing all of them, but being very grateful that they had come at all. He only ate a little, but he enjoyed the taste while looking around.

"Hey Raivis," Peter abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" he turned to look at him.

"You have some cake on your face," Peter gently wiped it away while Raivis vibrantly blushed. "Oh wait," Peter kissed the corner of Raivis' mouth, getting the last of the cake. "Missed a spot," he smiled and patted Raivis' head.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta and Kiku spied on them. "Oh my, Hungary-chan, tell me you got that on film!" the Japanese otaku prodded. Responding in between checking for a nosebleed, Hungary furiously nodded and squealed in delight.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Okay, one more chapter, then this is over unless you guys want an omake. I sort of was thinking of the scene when Hungary gave the pictures back to them, but I don't really know. I NEED SUGGESTIONS. I can make a sequel with their daily life, or write little ficlets with requests, but don't hate me if they take a long time. Kay, I'll try and not make the next chapter so late~ Sorry again~


End file.
